Co-Crystals have many diverse applications. For example, co-crystals have been proposed for nonlinear optical materials and for new types of materials for pharmaceutical development. Typical methods of growing co-crystals include, but are not limited to, melt crystallization, re-crystallization from solvents, and solid-state grinding. Solid state grinding, as a method of forming co-crystals, has been deemed to be slow or require strict conditions on the melting points of the components. The present invention comprises methods and apparatuses for the timely formation of co-crystals without limitations of the components' melting points.
Based on the above, there is a need for improved methods for producing co-crystals by grinding.